Modern datacenters typically use an intermediate bus architecture to deliver power from the power distribution center down to server components. The intermediate bus architecture has three main components: AC to DC voltage converter, intermediate DC to DC converter and Point of Load DC to DC converter. The AC to DC voltage converter converts an initial AC voltage into an intermediate DC voltage. The intermediate DC voltage is then converted into a lower DC voltage using an intermediate bus converter. The intermediate bus converter is generally implemented using an isolated structure in order to protect the server components from power faults that propagate from the front-end AC/DC converter. The lower DC voltage is then used by multiple POL converters to provide different voltages that power the server components.
The problem with current-day intermediate bus architectures is that the different components are becoming bulky in size and expensive. In particular, the intermediate bus converter (IBC) has become increasingly expensive and bulky. This is because typical IBCs contain many different components such as transformers, secondary rectifiers, isolation circuitry for signal and power, and ground loop circuitry.